Admitting Failings
7/16/2011 07:31 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Megatron As the doors slide shut behind the small mecha-fox, Megatron opens a communication link. "Megatron to Slipstream. My prior business is finished, and I am ready to see you now." Slipstream had been out in the hallway waiting. So when the door opens and she gets the comm, she steps in not long after the comm turns off. She approaches her Emperor and kneels down upon one knee, "My Lord." Megatron nods to Slipstream. "Rise, and report." Slipstream rises and bows her head, "My Lord, I wished to personally give you the report that I failed to give prior to now and wished to explain why I had not right away. If my Lord wishes to hear it of course." Megatron frowns. The air crackles with energy as his weapons systems power up, but he makes no further threatening move, confident that Slipstream is intelligent enough to take the hint. "Your duty is to report promptly, accurately, and fully to those above you, Slipstream. For your own sake, I hope you have an exceptional explanation for why you would fail to do so." Slipstream hears the system powering up and inclines her head, "Honestly my Lord, it was because I feared the weapon you have just now powered up. I feared you would not be pleased that I was captured and you would shoot me for my failure to best two Autobots." she explains, "I was also under Robustus' care right after I was released from Autobot incarceration. He had to repair my damage and then cure me of the Cubicron Itch and make sure I got in an undisturbed recharge before he could medically release me. By then my report would have already been late." Megatron listens, considering Slipstream's words. "Your time in the medical bay and your recharge on Robustus's orders are one thing." His frown deepens. "But your refusal to report for fear of me is something else. You would neglect your duties for fear of what you know very well could happen to you for failing in them? In either case, the result is the same. There is a difference between proper respect and paralysis. Let me make myself perfectly clear, Slipstream: Those who cannot, or will not, execute their functions properly and promptly are of no use to the Empire. Or to me." Slipstream inclines her head, "I have put in all other reports without fail prior to and after the one I did not file, my Lord. I beseech you to take this into consideration. Furthermore, my Lord, I have gone out on missions that were assigned to me during my energon punishment without fail to the detriment of my physical well being. Having just a third of my normal rations is leading to not being able to function properly. If you wish me to be of use to your Empire and you, my Lord, then I implore you make my ration at least half. In exchange, I will serve a longer sentence or do what you wish of me." Megatron's optics flicker as he accesses his memory files. "Mm. Yes, you have always reported promptly in the past. And, as you say, you were indeed ordered to recharge." He stares intently at her, his crimson optics gleaming as they study her frame. "And you appear to be telling the truth when you say that your reduced rations have impaired you. Very well, you may have half-rations -- and if even that interferes with your combat readiness, you will obtain a report from a medic, at which point they will be increased again." His cannon glows. "But I cannot simply lighten your sentence when you admit to allowing your emotions to interfere with your service. Your rations will remain reduced for another half-month." Slipstream inclines her head to Megatron, "It would not be worth it to lie to you my Lord. I have not forgotten my previous punishment when Goa provoked me to strike him." she states, "I will do as you instruct so I am able to come on future raids as I finish up my punishment time my Lord." she states, hand moving to her chest in a salute. Megatron nods. "Very well. Mercy is a wasteful indulgence and an excuse for failures of discipline, but to hobble my own fighting forces would be foolish. Go now -- and do not neglect to keep the medics informed of your state, should the reduction continue to affect you." His optics flare. "And remember that keeping your emotions properly under control is key to your success, whether here or anywhere else. Neither the Empire nor the Universe reward the fearful." Slipstream inclines her head, "I understand my Lord, I will endeavor to make you proud and worthy of this army and of you." she states. "Power to the Decepticons." Megatron favors Slipstream with the smallest hint of a smile. "Glory to the Empire. Dismissed." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs